gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kapital
Formerly known as Bashul Kentoya, the Alliance Kapital of Lanteroc is now commonly known as Kapital and is the capital region of the Mighty Euge Terrible Alliance of Lanteroc. Geography Were it not for the myriad tunnels through the mountains, travel throughout Bashul Kentoya would be nigh impossible. Much of the Dazhim are ornately decorated with fine jewels, ornate engravings and ingenious water features. Though outside may be naught but harsh deserts and jagged mountains, the Monto's ancestors found natural bodies of water in some of the mountains. It is said the water from the Dazhim Underpasses is the purest water in all of Telluris so is kept safe and revered rather than utilised. The improvement of the natural tunnel systems was carried out during ancient times and is one of the Monto's proudest achievements though there is no tangible evidence to suggest they were the ones who accomplished this feat. In a land of harsh deserts and jagged mountains, an oasis is a welcome sight to any traveller. One of the largest oases in Bashul Kentoya is called the Sapphire Oasis. From afar, it appears to be a large deep blue jewel surrounded by greenery set against the light sandy colour of the desert. Nestled in the shadow of a mountain nearby is the capital city of Bashul Kentoya, . It is near the Sapphire Oasis that the largest of Bashul Kentoya's orange tree farms can be found. Wealth can be found in the mountains for those bold enough to explore. Gebui Mountain is one of the oldest and largest mountains in Bashul Kentoya, named after the royal family. It is said that one of the early Grand Princes found a tan-coloured being with the silhouette of a human and features of a cat. He had keen blue eyes and fur the colour of sand. In his hand he held the first Heart Ruby found in Bashul Kentoya. The Grand Prince knew instantly the power of the Heart Ruby and offered to trade many valuable things in exchange for it. It is said he even offered the cat-like person three palaces, a veritable legion of servants and an army which dwarves all but the Grand Prince's own personal army. Yet, the cat-like being refused. After some thought, the Grand Prince offered to find more Heart Rubies. Intrigued, the cat-like being listened to the Grand Prince's clever plan to trade a better Heart Ruby for the one the he already had. The Grand Prince told the cat-like being however, that to find another Heart Ruby, he would have to examine the one the cat-like being already had. After much time examining the Heart Ruby, he informed the cat-like being he would have to take the Heart Ruby back to his palace where he had the tools necessary to examine it. The cat-like being agreed to accompany the Grand Prince to his palace so he could examine the Heart Ruby. True to his word, the Grand Prince allowed the cat-like being to walk freely from the palace with his Heart Ruby. Many years later, the Grand Prince found the first Heart Ruby in the depths of Gebui Mountain. It was not larger than the one the cat-like being possessed but was more powerful. The trade was irrelevant however, as by then the pair had become friends. People See Monto and Saroc The majority of the population in Kapital are from one of two peoples, the Monto and Saroc. The Monto closely resemble humans, but are noteworthy for their green skin. They were formerly the dominant people of Majana Sha, believed to have been one of the wealthiest countries in Telluris. The Saroc are a proud race of warrior orcs. In the mid-fifth century, they were led out of the Thumping Plains by their leader Megadeth Khaboss Stormskull and conquered the lands of the Monto. Resources The Heart Rubies are easily one of the most valuable resources to have been found in Bashul Kentoya. Each as large as a man's fist and a deep red, they would be easily worth more than most people would ever see in their life were they just any rubies. The Heart Rubies however, are much more than that. If the tales are to believed, a Heart Ruby grants life just short of eternal, the strength of twenty Khaboss and most importantly the ability to soar through Heaven and speak with Mazha Gupsta. The more easily proven properties of the Heart Rubies include glowing and being almost too hot to touch. Only seven Heart Rubies have been found to date. Were it not for the camels, travel through the desert would be nigh impossible. Unlike horses, a camel's feet do not slip and slide in the sand. Nor will a camel die of thirst (for it is said they carry water upon their backs). In a sandstorm, their long lashes protect their eyes from the stinging sandy winds. Most camels are the color of the sand and stand a little taller than a horse. Unfortunately, however, camels tend to be more bad tempered than other mounts. Nonetheless, camels serve as excellent mounts and/or pack animals in the harsh deserts of Kapital. The Monto are famous traders. A long time ago, a merchant traveled through Bashul Kentoya with an exotic tropical fruit known as an 'orange'. The Grand Prince was intrigued and bargained for a sizable amount of these oranges. After a good while trying and failing, the first orange trees prevailed in the harsh climate of Bashul Kentoya. Now many years later, sophisticated orange tree farms can be found near oases or carefully constructed irrigation systems. It is said the oranges of Bashul Kentoya are the sweetest in the world. The Kapital region greatly enjoys its Oranges and acquiring the fruit known as Bananas is a lifelong goal for many and a sign of much wealth and prestige. Religion The Monto and Saroc each principally follow their respective native religion. There is consequently a majority of Sapha Rasta followers in the region. The Saroc follow Mugerkhal. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18708099&postcount=63 Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris